


Waking up

by Meiilan



Series: Inspired by dorianpavus-art [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Inspired by Art, M/M, Rimming, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third drabble, I wrote for an artwork of the talented dorianpavus-art on tumblr. The picture did not came with a title, so I made one up myself, this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> The art, going with this drabble, can be found here: http://dorianpavus-art.tumblr.com/post/119705511417/dorianpavusart-the-one-who-finds-the-easter  
> If you like this drabble, please also check out my other drabbles in this series and go check out dorianpavus-art's blog on tumblr for more awesome 3D-art!  
> Also, some comments about how much you liked it, or not liked it are always helpful and basically my ego-fodder. kthxby
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

He stirred as a cold draft, made him shiver and for a moment he wondered when and why he had fallen asleep on the chaise lounge, but when his mind registered the warm weight on his stomach and reminded him of the fact that this was indeed one scandalously naked Tevinter-mage, he remembered. His cheeks immediately began to burn with an intense blush, as he remembered how their little romantic dinner had turned into heated kisses and wandering hands. Somewhere in the process they had lost all their clothes and Dorian had slowly made his way down Cullen’s body, covering his chest in kisses and the occasional kiss mark. it had been clear, what the man’s intention was, but… did he do it? Brows furrowing slightly, Cullen realized, that he could not remember when Dorian had reached his crotch, or if he did at all. He must have been so exhausted and so comfortable being pampered with Dorian’s undivided attention, that he had fallen asleep and, judging by the soft content breathing, coming from the mage, who had snuggled himself against Cullen’s stomach, like an overgrown cat, he hadn’t been the only one who was exhausted.

But just because it didn’t happen, apparently didn’t mean his mind wasn’t capable of providing him with fitting images of the ‘what if’. Feeling the blush increase tenfold, Cullen noticed with a vague feeling of discomfort that his cock reacted eagerly to the ideas his mind provided, pressing up against the mage’s hard ribs. Shifting carefully, he tried to ease the pressure without waking Dorian, but alas to no avail. An amused chuckle vibrated in the Tevinter’s chest, making Cullen’s breath hitch ever so slightly as the vibration stimulated his slowly awakening erection even further.

“My, my just look at who’s eager to pick up, where we left off.”

Trying to sit up a bit, Cullen muttered an embarrassed apology.

“I’m sorry, Dorian, I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh don’t be! We did stop just before the good part, after all.”

Instead of adjusting to Cullen’s attempt to rise, Dorian let his body go limp, thus turning himself into a dead weight pressing down even harder on on the Commander’s cock.

“ _Hng_ , Dorian please, I-”

Whatever Cullen meant to say, was caught in his throat, as Dorian finally did move, but only to slide upwards, causing just the most delicious kind of friction on Cullen’s now rock-hard erection.

“You were saying?”

Grabbing Dorian under his shoulders, Cullen hauled him up further, to pull him into a heated kiss, which the mage responded to quite eagerly. With their crotches now pressed together, the commander could feel that Dorian’s body had already been warming up to continue their earlier endeavor as well and as he rolled his hips up against the other man’s, Dorian, broke the kiss for a pleased moan to roll from his lips. Letting one leg hang over the edge, planting his foot firmly on the ground, Cullen used the newly gained leverage to roll his hips more fervently against Dorian’s, causing the mage to let loose a string of Tevene curses, mixed with debauched mewls and moans. The next minutes where filled by the men’s moans and grunts as they rutted lazily against another. When Cullen’s foot slipped, Dorian picked up, rolling his hips down on the other man, causing Cullen to grip tightly onto the altus’ hips.

“ _Ahn_ , amatus! As much as I’d love to… _ungh_ … drive you crazy a bit more like this… _ngh_ … I do feel a very urgent need to…”

“Yes… _please_ , Dorian!”

That was all, the mage had waited for. Sitting up on his knees between Cullen’s legs, he shoved the man’s thighs upwards, pushing them against his stomach.  
“Would you please hold that for a moment, amatus?”

Blushing furiously at Dorian’s teasing tone, Cullen nevertheless obeyed and locked his arms under his knees, holding his legs up for the Tevinter. Not wasting any more time on conversation, Dorian conjured a clear liquid in his hand, that would make for lubrication. Before he went to prepare his lover though, he leaned down, to lick a teasingly hot stripe along the commander’s cleft, the tip of Dorian’s tongue catching deliberately on his anus, before moving all the way up to his balls, sucking on them for good measure.The way, Cullen threw his head back, his breath catching in his throat, was the most arousing sight, Dorian could think of. Feeling his own erection throbbing almost painfully with need, the mage hurried to carry on with Cullen’s preparation. The first finger went in easily and Cullen made impatient noises, as the Tevinter wiggled the digit testingly inside him. Adding a second finger, Dorian lazily fucked his lover’s hole, scissoring the fingers inside and moving them in a come-hither-gesture, he new would turn Cullen into an utter mess. The commander almost lost hold of his legs, as his back arched in pleasure. Once he could move three fingers in and out easily, Dorian hurried to spread the remaining lube over his own cock, groaning at the contact.

Lining himself up against Cullen’s entrance, he thrust in with a snap of his hips. Both men moaned in unison at the explosion of sensation s that washed over them. Taking hold of Cullen’s calves Dorian established a ruthless pace, thrusting into his beloved with wild abandon, a testament to how near he was to his own release already. Cullen’s hands had a vice-grip in the chaise lounge’s edges, as he was pushed forward over the pillow in his back, with every thrust of the mage. Where Dorian was loud and expressive in his appreciation, moaning shamelessly, in between the countless endearments and compliments that kept rushing in both Tevene and the common tongue from his lips, Cullen was almost inaudible in comparison. Only soft gasp and helpless whimpers fell from his lips, his eyes slammed shut against the overwhelming feeling of being thoroughly fucked.  
The tables turned completely however, when they neared their release. Cullen suddenly arched his back in a way he almost lifted of the cushion completely, a hoarse cry ripping itself from his throat, as his body spasmed violently, shaken by the orgasmic waves that rolled over him and caused his dick to spurt long ropes of hot semen all over his stomach.

The sudden tightness, as Cullen clenched down on him, pushed Dorian over the edge, too. Biting down hard on his lips, a soft groan was all the sound he made, as he went rigidly still, safe for his twitching hips, as he pumped his seed deep into his lover.

Once he came down from his high, Dorian all but collapsed onto Cullen, causing the man to chuckle breathlessly.

“We better not fall asleep here, again.”

“Please tell me, you are not expecting me to _move_!”

“We’re sweaty and… wet. If we fall asleep like that, we might catch a cold.”

“Festis bei umo canavarum. Couldn’t you have thought about that, _before_ you lured me into fucking myself completely boneless!?”

Blushing slightly at Dorian’s obscene language, Cullen nevertheless nudged the mage gently to get up, which he eventually obeyed, albeit reluctantly.

“Let’s go to bed.”

“You mean 'let’s risk our lives, by climbing that death-trap of a ladder, while still being half-drunken of the mind-blowing sex, we just had’! Oh, the things, I do for love!”

Despite Dorian’s dramatic tone, the smile twinkling in his eyes was warm and pleasant and Cullen stole a quick loving kiss, before he got up himself, to climb said death-trap up to his bed. He really need to get a proper stair built in some day.  
Once upstairs, the quickly rubbed each other dry with a towel and then snuggled together under the sheets. As Cullen drifted off slowly, the pleasant weight of the mage draped half over his chest calming him in a way, he never thought possible, he quietly thanked the Maker for making them cross paths here in the Inquisition, so many month ago.


End file.
